Rain
by LightningFarr0n
Summary: Fang and Lightning are wandering across the Pulsian planes searching for a certain target until they get caught in a downpour. Lightning can't hold back her feelings any longer for the huntress and caves by kissing her. One shot/drabble written for a prompt.


_**A/N:**__ Here's a Fang/Lightning one shot based on a prompt. Said prompt asked for a fluffy piece about the characters kissing in the rain. This one goes to my writing partner, Oerba Dia Kiri-Ki._ :3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fang or Lightning or anything FFXIII related._

* * *

Defeating the last of the Gorgonopsid, Lightning swung her gunblade to a close before placing it back in the holster she always carried against the back of her legs. She watched as the brunette huntress swung her staff around in victory, a delighted smile filling her face; the concentrated look she gave during the battle triumphantly melting away. Lightning's azure orbs tore away to focus on the clouds that loomed ahead of them not too far off in the distance. They were circulating with black and riddled with a heavy appearance which meant there was definitely a chance of a storm in the near future. However, the two of them still had a job to finish. Not another moment to lose, they scurried off down the plains of Gran Pulse; both the women alert to their surroundings as they dashed onwards.

Reaching a crevice in the earth, Lightning used the balls of her feet to propel herself up onto the uneven surface while Fang followed right behind her heels. Suddenly, drops of moisture began to fall from the sky above. She halted in her movements, noticing that Fang had caught on quickly and stopped in her tracks herself.

"Ya comin' then or not?" The brunette questioned, her voice curious.

Before Lightning had a chance to reply, a clap of thunder shook the quiet atmosphere and broke the clouds; a mass downpour of rain pelting the earth as well as the two of them. Lightning glanced over to see Fang's reaction, watching her as the woman used a free hand to pull strands of her dark chocolate locks away from her face. Her own rose locks became plastered to the side of her neck, her bangs collecting droplets of rain in them before the substance dripped to the earth. Flicking her head slightly, the older Farron waited for her bangs to move to the side of her forehead. However, her gaze never adverted away from the pulsian and she seemed stuck in a trance as she watched how the rain water slipped down her olive skin.

"Looks like we caught ourselves in the middle of a terrible one, 'ey, Sunshine?" Fang questioned, her tone laced with amusement for the sudden shift in the weather.

Her breath caught in her throat while her eyes traced Fang's body again, taking note of the small gashes she had obtained during their encounters with different fiends. Small blemishes from the battles scattered her skin, a few scorched burns and shreds through her attire from the rough battles they had already fought. Lightning's own attire seemed dirty, small tears in her white coat while her red cape had literally been slashed in a diagonal shred; half of the material missing. Her tan half sweater already lay nearly open since the zipper had seemingly broken off in the heat of an encounter with a King Behemoth; her l'Cie branding poking out from underneath the material.

She gulped slowly, her lips oddly drying against the rain that cascaded over her frame. Suddenly, jade orbs met hers in a quizzical manner, while the other woman's solitary brow kinked up in confusion. Lightning tried to move her gaze away but nothing in her body gave her the will to do so.

"Ya mind tellin' me why you're lookin' at me like that?" Another question huffing out of the brunette with a small laugh before she placed her hands on her hips and slightly bent her upper body forward.

Lightning's heart began to race, her pulse skyrocketing along with it as she stood there frozen in the downpour. Her eyes never strayed from the beautiful emerald hues, searching them hastily from the distance they were standing in. She had yet to tell the other woman how she felt about her and all the meaningless glances they shared had wound up meaning the world to the soldier. Or, how all the small bantering arguments they had circulated through her mind for hours after Fang's presence had left her home. The way she smiled or kinked her eyebrow had been embedded in the older Farron's memory and she found herself always thinking about the woman who stood a few good paces away from her.

"Well?" Fang urged, scoffing another laugh before she rose back to a normal stance and tore her eyes away from the sapphire orbs. She allowed her eyes to settle off in the distance; they narrowed while she searched the vast space for new intruders to take head on.

Lightning couldn't hesitate any longer, she had waited too many days for this moment. She yearned for Fang; she craved for the huntress. Everything in her body told her to go for it and to just admit out loud every secretive thought she had been holding back for so long to. Only, she found that she remained speechless and lacked for anything she could express out loud that would remotely describe how she felt. Instead, her body garnered enough courage for the soldier to take one large breath and stride over right in front of the huntress. Her gaze remained fixated, determination pulsating fiercely behind her azure spheres.

Fang turned her attention back to Lightning but rose her solitary eyebrow once more, though her face looked a little more surprised this time around. At the determination behind Lightning's eyes, she felt a shiver run down her spine and Fang used one foot to take an unsure step back. "Sunshine, what's gotten inta y—"

Abruptly cutting her off, Lightning placed both her hands on either of Fang's shoulders, her lips colliding passionately into the brunette's. The heat from the other woman's lips singed against her own, causing a heat wave to swarm her entire being despite the cool rain pouring down on them. She felt the brunette's body tense underneath her hands but her lips remained in place with Fang's until she felt content enough to pull away. Removing herself from the woman, her fingers dangled on the brunette's silky skin momentarily before she finally retracted herself entirely. Her sapphire orbs were met with those gorgeous greens again, but this time the jade spheres beat with delighted pulses behind them.

Her breath hitched slightly as Fang took initiative and grasped Lightning by the collar of her white coat, pulling her inwards towards herself. Their faces sat mere inches apart and the anticipation sitting between them was suffocating to the roseate. Eyes searching one another's, her lips parted the tiniest gap while her breath gently quivered against the other's. Moving her own body as close as possible to Fang's, she watched as the woman teased her and inched her face as slowly as possible towards her lips. However, when the softness of Fang's lips finally met her own, her body buzzed upon the contact while her head began to spin in different directions at the speed of light.

The rain drenching the two of them, Lightning could taste faint droplets of water while her lips moved slowly but surely against the pulsian's, the kiss deepening with no hesitation. Her body shivered when Fang's hands released her collar but snaked around the sides of her body before they settled onto the small of her back. The roseate linked her hands together behind the other woman's neck, her figure moving into Fang further as she did so. Eventually, she broke the lip lock, her forehead remaining against the other's while her eyes were loosely shut. Her breathing was jagged and excited before she was willing to peel open her eyes once more.

This time, she peered more lovingly at the woman as a surging shock filled her senses when the brunette returned the same gaze in her direction. Instantly, her face grew warmer in temperature and she could tell she was flushing from the look that the huntress was returning to her.

"If a kiss was all ya wanted, ya coulda jus' asked."

* * *

_word count: 1,346_


End file.
